Cortana
|-|Original Saga= |-|Reclaimer Saga= |-|Post-Domain Ascendancy= Summary Cortana is one of the main protagonists of the Halo series. She is the Smart IA created by Doctor Catherine Halsey based on a clone of said doctor. She decides to be assigned to Spartan-117, better known as the Master Chief due to his skill, intelligence and most importantly, his luck. She has shown to be the perfect companion to John, as they were able to defeat the Covenant, Flood and fight the Didact alongside the Prometheans. After defeating the Didact, Cortana sacrifices her last source of energy to defend Chief. After the destruction of the Mantle's Approach her conscious fell to the Domain, we're she was supposedly cured of her rampancy. She was found by the Warden Eternal in the Forerunner Planet Genesis where he bow to her power and decide to aid her. Cortana decided to unify the Galaxy like the Forerunners once wished, using the AI all over it to command all the Galaxy, creating the alliance known as "the Created". Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, up to 7-B with Energy constructs | Likely 9-A physically, at least 7-B with the Guardians and Energy constructs, likely much higher Name: Cortana Origin: Halo Gender: Technically genderless, but identifies as Female Age: 9 as of Halo 5 Classification: Artificial Intelligence, "Smart" AI, Leader of the Created Powers and Abilities: Data Manipulation, Duplication, Hacking, Light Manipulation (When using Forerunner Tech), Genius Intelligence, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can call upon Promethean drones such as Warden Eternal), Energy Manipulation (Can create a planetary wide EMP burst with the Guardians) Attack Potency: Unknown, up to City level with technological constructs (Can only exist inside of computers, and certain equipment able to hold AI, however she is able to control UNSC starships of varying power, was able to create hardlight shackles capable of restraining The Didact while inside his ship's systems, and created a hardlight barrier capable of taking the HAVOK nuke) | Likely Small Building level (In her hardlight projection, she should be at least somewhat comparable to Master Chief), at least City level with the Guardians, likely much higher (The mere presence of one Guardian forced the UNSC Infinity to use emergency means to escape, should be far above The Didact in power, one Guardian was said to be enough to patrol Solar Systems) Speed: Unknown (Said to be capable of processing all of human history within milliseconds, allowed Master Chief to react to a projectile he normally would be unable to without her assistance) Massively FTL+ Travel Speed when controlling UNSC starships | Likely Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Should be somewhat in the same league as Master Chief), Massively FTL+ travel speed via technological constructs (Can transfer her body across interstellar distances, and control Forerunner Slipspace drives) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class 10 Striking Strength: Unknown | Likely Small Building Class, at least City Class with the Guardians, likely much higher) Durability: Unknown, Varies (Depends on what construct she is in) | Likely Small Building level (Should be capable of withstanding blows from Master Chief), At least City level with the Guardians (Should be far more durable than the UNSC Infinity) Stamina: Unknown | Unknown Range: Varies, thousands of kilometers when possessing UNSC starships | Extended Melee range, at least Thousands of Kilometers with technological constructs Standard Equipment: None Notable | None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of processing the entirety of Human history in the blink of an eye, learned to hack Forerunner equipment, and even temporarily outsmarted The Didact, even when in the final moments of her life) Weaknesses: Has an operational lifespan of 7 years before descending into Rampancy, though this can be pushed up to 8 years before she starts to fall apart. If she creates too many duplicates, they will quickly decay. Absorbing too much data can handicap her processing capabilities | Mildly arrogant, otherwise none notable Key: Pre-Domain Ascendancy (Halo: CE-4) | Post-Domain Ascendancy (Halo 5: Guardians) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Machines Category:Data Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Halo Category:Psychopaths Category:UNSC Category:Anime Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Technology Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Board Game Characters Category:Microsoft